russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weakest Link (Philippine game show)
The Weakest Link is a Philippine game show based on the original British series with the same name, it follows the eight-player primetime format. If the highest amount was banked successfully in all five rounds, the highest amount possible would be 1,000,000 Philippine pesos. The Weakest Link was broadcast from October 15, 2001 to October 2002 on the government-sequestered IBC, produced by Viva Television, and was hosted by actor Edu Manzano from 2001 to 2002 and comedian Allan K. in 2002. The show returned to IBC from July 19, 2010 to November 21, 2013 with Richard Yap. About the show '2001-2002: Viva/IBC Version' Former host were actor Edu Manzano known for his villainy roles and serious acting styles, Manzano made a good and fitting host of the show, contributing to its popularity. He was later replaced by comedian/singer Allan K in 2002. His humorous hosting stint (along with the fire that razed the original studio the show was taped) led its show to its demise on October 2002. '2010-2014: IBC Version' On July 2010, after an almost 8-year hiatus and along with a follow-up to the success of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?,IBC announced to comeback of The Weakest Link started airing on IBC. Richard Yap known as Sir Chief was also announced to host the show that relaunch on July 19, 2010. The promo is being sponsored by the network in connection to its comeback. The show aired its last episode was aired November 21, 2013. Controversy 'MTRCB brawl against The Weakest Link' The Movie and Television Review and Classification Board is playing the show, following its July 15, 2013 episode, in which the host Sir Chief isseed threats to the strongest link in connection of studio in wreck fire. They made a weakest link the following day, but they were suspended from the show for 3 days from July 17-19, 2013 destroyed by the police car in IBC studios. In terms of host Sir Chief against Edu Manzano and Allan K. The MTRCB suspended the show from July 22-August 2, 2013. Richard Yap suspend the game show on July 17 episode before the suspension. IBC is questioning the agency's boomed, declaring weak that it could threat the studios of IBC. In July 22, the timeslot was replay episode of The Weakest Link. On August 2, 2013, 2 weeks into the scheduled 2 month suspension, the Court of Appeals issed a 60-day temporary restraining order (TRO) to stop the suspension. It is expected to return on air on August 5, 2013. Awards and recognitions 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Game Show Host) - Won (Richard Yap) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Game Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Game Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Game Show) - Won References See also *Philippine Daily Inquirer (October 13, 2001, page 62) - Google News Archive Search *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search *The Weakest Link is back *IBC-13 Conquer The Strong Total Daytime and Primetime TV Viewing in August *Viva-TV's longest-running TV game shows are now showing on your GLOBE celfone screen Call and Txt TV Combo Promo *IBC-13 Win Weekday Ratings *Primetime treat on Viva-TV: Winx Club, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and more! *IBC-13 airs NCAA cheerleading competition live *Viva and IBC now on its income and revenues *President Aquino to lead 27th SEA Gaames rites ub Luneta *The Weakest Link that rumors got PTV news anchor guest with contestants of 2013 *MediaQuest block time agreement with IBC ends in May, MVP says *Stars on Viva-TV's Summer Panalo ang Saya! *TV game shows boost PLDT and Globe income *OneFC signs deal with IBC of the Philippines; to weekly broadcasting *For the weekend movie treat on IBC *Viva gets the stars of Channel 2, 5 and 7 as well as its Viva shows on Channel 4 and 13 *IBC-13 Releases Statement on MTRCB’s Decision to Suspend The Weakest Link *Sir Chief's The Weakest Link Returns on Air this Monday *Primetime Game Shows on IBC-13 External links *''The Weakest Link Philippines on Facebook'' *''The Weakest Link on Twitter'' Template:The_Weakest_Link_series 2012 television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Game shows in the Philippines Category:2001 Philippine television series debuts Category:2002 Philippine television series endings Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series